


But don't ever give me up

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: Sente una punta di gelosia, Peter, al pensiero. Pensa al caffè bruciato che bevono assieme, nell'ufficio di Bill, pensa ai consigli che il suo superiore –il suo confidente, il suo modello di vita– gli dà, pensa al suo sorriso che, per quanto caldo e accogliente, non è mai stato così pieno d'amore nei suoi confronti. Pensa anche ai "chiudi la porta" e ai baci in ascensore e alla prima volta che ha visto la casa di Bill e poi la sua camera da letto. Pensa all'imbarazzo di quando si è lasciato sfuggire davanti all'altro che "sei il mio eroe, davvero" e Bill gli ha dato un buffetto sulla guancia e gli ha detto di crescere, ché "sono tutt'altro che un eroe" e c'era una nota un po' amara nella sua voce.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux, Peter Guillam/Bill Haydon
Kudos: 12





	But don't ever give me up

**Author's Note:**

> Con mia somma gioia, sono riuscita a recuperare - su un vecchio pc che si trovava in uno scatolone a casa dei miei nonni - le mie vecchie fanfic e WIP. Saranno lunghi mesi di selezione, postaggio, riscrittura e scrittura - se sono in vena di continuare qualcosa. :)
> 
> Intanto inizio con questa Bill Haydon/Peter Guillam, ship di Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy che adoro (ovviamente con dei riferimenti Bill/Jim, perché come si fa a non citarli?). Dovrei averla scritta verso la fine del 2013.
> 
> Il titolo è da **Future starts slow** dei Kills.

Peter li osserva da lontano, da una posizione sicura, dove può seguire ogni loro gesto senza essere visto. Guarda Bill sorridere a Prideaux in quel modo che fa capire che tutte le voci che girano su di loro sono fondate e, anzi, rappresentano solo una parte della verità. Perché il rapporto fra quei due è sicuramente molto più complesso di così – _sono amanti, si sono conosciuti a Oxford, sono inseparabili_.

Peter nota tante cose – del resto fa parte del suo addestramento da spia concentrarsi sui dettagli. Nota il sorriso rilassato di Prideaux, nota il modo in cui Bill gli posa una mano sull'avambraccio, per poi stringerlo appena in un gesto colmo di affetto, nota il fatto che non esistano spazi personali fra loro due. Nota tante minuscole cose che gli fanno capire che quello che hanno Bill e Prideaux è un qualcosa d'indissolubile, che nemmeno lo scorrere del tempo può cancellare. Cambiare, forse, ma cancellare mai.

Sente una punta di gelosia, Peter, al pensiero. Pensa al caffè bruciato che bevono assieme, nell'ufficio di Bill, pensa ai consigli che il suo superiore – _il suo confidente, il suo modello di vita_ – gli dà, pensa al suo sorriso che, per quanto caldo e accogliente, non è mai stato così pieno d'amore nei suoi confronti. Pensa anche ai "chiudi la porta" e ai baci in ascensore e alla prima volta che ha visto la casa di Bill e poi la sua camera da letto. Pensa all'imbarazzo di quando si è lasciato sfuggire davanti all'altro che "sei il mio eroe, davvero" e Bill gli ha dato un buffetto sulla guancia e gli ha detto di crescere, ché "sono tutt'altro che un eroe" e c'era una nota un po' amara nella sua voce.

Poi, però, li vede salutarsi – probabilmente si rivedranno a cena – e Bill – dopo aver seguito Prideaux con lo sguardo finché non ha svoltato a sinistra, diretto verso le scale, sparendo dalla sua vista – chiede subito in giro se «qualcuno ha visto quello stakanovista di Guillam», perché hanno «un caffè schifoso da bere assieme. Una breve pausa per salvare quel povero ragazzo dall'ammazzarsi di troppo lavoro» e il senso di gelosia immediatamente scompare. Del resto è impensabile poter avere un uomo del genere – così... non trova altra parola se non "immenso" – solo per sé. Ma non importa: può ignorare tutto il resto, finché ha la possibilità passare almeno un po' di tempo con lui. Non è tanto, ma è comunque qualcosa, e vedrà di farselo bastare.


End file.
